Stupid Baby Deer
by Analicious
Summary: Hidup bahagia Oh Sehun berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat semenjak Xi Luhan menggantikan tetangganya yang paling pendiam itu dan membuat kegaduhan sepanjang kehidupan Sehun. Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa suatu hari akan muncul 'sesuatu' diantara mereka, 'kan?/"YA! PABBOYA, LUHAN!"/"Lohan? Ikan Lohan?"/"Tolong Sehun, rumah Lohan terbakar!"


Prolog : Set on Fire

_**Stupid Baby Deer**_

**THIS IS MY NEW SCREENPLAYS FF, WITH HUNHAN (MY LOVELY OTP) AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ^^**

**.**

**.**

New York bagaikan badai musim dingin bagi Oh Sehun.

Namja berjas hitam yang sedang menikmati penganan manis di suatu _cafe _kecil itu melirik udara dingin dari balik jendela _cafe _mungil yang selalu penuh dengan remaja atau orang-orang seusianya. Biarpun hanya melihat, ia bisa dengan mudah merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya dari angin alami di luar sana. Musim dingin di New York benar-benar menyiksa, jauh berbeda dengan musim dinginnya Jepang yang mengundang kesejukan.

Ia kembali menarik cangkir kopi hangatnya, menyesapnya perlahan, dengan mata terus terpaku pada jendela bening di hadapannya. Meluangkan waktu kerjanya dengan bersantai bersama segelas kopi hitam _less sugar _sangat membantu menjernihkan pikirannya, apalagi ketika mengingat pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di luar sana.

Mengingat semua tumpukan pekerjaannya, membuat pemuda albino itu lagi-lagi memijat keningnya. Perusahaan pakaian terkenal yang ditempatinya memiliki sistem kerja cepat yang mengutamakan _dollar _di atas segalanya. Semenit saja–atau bahkan detik–sang Tuan Oh mengabaikan pekerjaannya, satu _dollar _pun melayang.

Ia membiarkan alunan lagu-lagu _ballad western _di _cafe _remang-remang itu berdenyar menghembus gendang telinganya. Ah, nikmat sekali. Walaupun hanya seperti ini, Sehun merasakan surga duniawi yang jauh lebih indah dari apapun.

"Kau ini sangat melalaikan pekerjaanmu."

Mata kirinya terbuka menyipit, mengintip siapa sosok bersuara nyaring yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Ketika melihat sosok lelaki berkulit tan dengan model pakaian sama yang sedang mengaduk-aduk suatu minuman di atas meja yang sama, Sehun menghela napasnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya, menatap temannya yang tampak sibuk dengan _cappucino _hangat yang baru saja dibelinya. "Kau tak bisa sekali saja membiarkanku tenang?" tanyanya sarkastik, yang membuat pemuda berkulit tan yang akrab dengan panggilan Kai atau Kkamjong itu tersenyum.

Ia meniup-niup gelas plastik _cappucino_-nya, menghirup aroma cokelat abu-abu yang sangat menggoda. "Aku hanya mau mengingatkan kalau nanti kita ada rapat sampai jam delapan malam."

"Rapat lagi? Empat jam yang tadi memang tidak cukup?" tanya Sehun dengan frustasi, membayangkan kembali saatnya duduk dengan pantat panas di kursi kantor menghadap sang pimpinan, yang sayangnya tak ia ketahui sedang membahas apa saking mengantuknya.

Jongin tertawa, membuat Sehun mendelik. "Ayolah. Inilah pekerjaan, memang sangat menghabiskan semua waktu luangmu."

"Setidaknya aku mau bersantai dulu."

"Bersantai sementara semua tugasmu masih sangat banyak?" tanya Jongin menjebak, yang membuat isi pikiran Sehun makin menumpuk. Andai saja Sehun bisa melihat semua memori dalam otaknya, pasti isi laci pikirannya itu sudah sangat menebal dan hampir meledak.

Pemuda bermanik bening itu membangkitkan tubuhnya, membiarkan rasa pegal mengulur memasuki tubuhnya. "_So, when_?"

Jongin meminum _cappucino _-nya, menatap Sehun yang tampak kelelahan dengan setengah hati. "_Now_."

.

.

.

Sehun setengah mati menahan kantuk ketika mendengar penuturan sang pimpinan, Kim Junmyeon, yang sama sekali tak meminta bantahan atas semua penjelasannya. Ia melirik Jongin di sebelahnya, yang sudah terlelap dengan wajah menunduk. Ingin sekali ia mengikuti temannya itu, namun ia takut mendapat delikan tajam dari sang _leader_ yang–katanya–memiliki tatapan dan sikap selembut malaikat.

Jujur saja, tak ada satu pun materi dari rapat itu yang masuk ke otak Sehun. Mana bisa seseorang yang sedang mengantuk setengah mati mendengarkan penuturan dari pimpinannya yang bersuara lembut itu.

"Baiklah! Rapat hari ini selesai. _Enjoy your day_!"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menarik tangan kanannya untuk melihat arloji tua yang melingkar di sana. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kesal.

"Hei, kutu, bangun."

"Hmmm..."

Pemuda itu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang teler. Ia menatap Junmyeon yang keluar dari aula rapat dengan wajah sumringah luar biasa. "Kenapa dia senang begitu?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sehun. Pemuda albino di sampingnya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu."

Tanpa menunggu Jongin mengumpulkan jiwanya, Sehun beranjak untuk mematikan komputernya dan membereskan meja kerjanya di ruang berbeda. Ia melirik beberapa pegawai bawahannya yang melambaikan tangan dan turun untuk segera pulang.

Ia menghela napas lega, seraya menaruh tas kerjanya di bawah mejanya. Kebiasaan itu mulai diterapkannya setelah tahu bahwa tak ada pekerjaan di perusahaan itu yang tak boleh selesai _atau _diselesaikan di rumah.

Bersama _supercar _Ferrari hitam pekat kesayangannya, ia menembus jalur New York yang selalu padat menuju perumahannya. Di perjalanan, ia menemui banyak toko kue yang jika ia tidak selelah ini, ia bersumpah akan membelikannya untuk tetangga paruh bayanya yang sangat ramah dan bersuami peladang yang sangat baik. Sehun yang jauh dengan orang tuanya sudah menganggap sepasang suami-istri bercucu itu sebagai orang tua keduanya di Amerika.

Memasuki kawasan perumahan elit di New York, Ferrari Sehun menembus banyak jalur sempit dimana rumah besar kesayangannya berada. Kehidupannya memang kelewat nikmat, semua bahan materi yang ia inginkan bisa didapatnya dengan segera.

Sangat disayangkan, ia tinggal sendirian dalam rumah dua tingkat super mewah itu.

Begitu memarkirkan mobilnya, ia melirik pada rumah di sebelah kirinya, dimana ada dua truk besar yang berisi dengan bermacam-macam dus cokelat dengan tulisan _warning fragile _yang sangat besar. Ia memperhatikan rumah di sebelah kirinya, rumah itu tampak sibuk dengan pekerja berbaju biru cerah memasukkan dus-dus yang berserakan itu memasuki rumah bernuansa natal musim dingin.

Sehun ingat sekali, rumah itu sudah ditempati sebelumnya oleh tetangganya yang agak tertutup, Jamie Kendall.

"Sehuna!"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap yeoja paruh baya berkantung mata tebal yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ialah wanita cantik yang Sehun pikirkan dalam perjalanan. "Tao-_ahjumma_," sapanya lembut, yang membuat binar di mata wanita itu semakin cerah.

"Mana Kris-_ahjussi_? Belum selesai meladang?"

"Kelihatannya ia sedang menjenguk temannya yang sakit di luar perumahan. Ingin mampir sebentar? _Ahjumma _membuat beberapa _lava cake_ untukmu," balas Tao lembut, yang membuat Sehun makin mabuk cinta dengan wanita itu. Sehun selalu menganggapnya wanita nomor satu di hatinya, meski pun ia harus merahasiakan itu lamat-lamat dari suaminya yang _over-protective_. Namun, tentu saja, cinta itu sebatas karena sikap keibuan Tao. Sehun amat sangat menyukainya.

Pemuda gagah itu tersenyum. "Maaf, _Tao-ahjumma_. Aku sangat lelah, tapi mungkin nanti malam akan kucoba," balasnya meringis, takut membuat Tao kecewa.

Namun, seperti biasanya, wanita bersurai hitam itu hanya tersenyum paham. "Baiklah. _Jaljayo_, Sehuna."

"_Jaljayo_, _ahjumma_."

Pemuda itu melupakan suatu pertanyaan kecil yang tadi ingin ia sampaikan pada Tao.

.

.

.

Suara pencukur bulu dagu di kamar mandi mulai terdengar. Sehun menyapukan busa putih lembut di bawah dagunya, dan mulai mencukurnya dengan rapi. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung menyalakan _shower _-nya dalam kondisi hangat, menenangkan sejenak pikirannya di atas tubuhnya. Ah, inilah surga duniawi kedua yang Sehun nantikan.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya di atas _shower_, masih menunggu waktu lama untuk menyentuh peralatan licin di seberangnya. Ia akan membilas tubuhnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama ketika sedang lelah, bisa mencapai satu jam lebih.

_**BANG! BANG! DUG, DUG! PAAAAANG!**_

Suara yang terdengar nyaris tanpa tuli di kuping Sehun, membuat pemuda itu memutar keran _shower _dengan heran. Suara itu terdengar tepat di samping Sehun, di balik dinding tebal kamar mandinya. Ia bisa merasakan firasat bahwa suara bising itu berasal dari perkakas dapur entah milik siapa.

Ia langsung teringat dengan penghuni di rumah tetangganya. Rasanya Jamie Kendall tak pernah menimbulkan suara sebising dan sehentak itu.

Selanjutnya, ia kembali mendengar suara kencang di sampingnya, yang ia coba acuhkan dengan memutar lagi keran _shower _-nya dan menuangkan air berdebit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Rasa penasarannya muncul. Siapa yang sore-sore begini mengganggu ketenangannya?

.

.

.

Sesuai jadwalnya, jika perusahaan memulangkannya sebelum jam tujuh malam, ia akan keluar untuk membeli bahan masak. Ia baru sadar, isi kulkasnya sudah menipis. Apalagi, kemarin ada pesta besar-besaran antara ia, Jongin, dan Chanyeol yang satu perusahaan karena habis menerima gaji super besar atas pahit manisnya melakukan observasi _fashion_ ke suatu negara yang menurut Sehun _sangat butuh bantuan_.

Pemuda yang kini mengenakan kaus oblong putih berlengan pendek dan celana _army _berkantung ganda itu meraih jaket tebal berbulu domba di _hanger _baju di ruang tamu, bergegas keluar dengan _supercar_-nya.

Begitu keluar, ia langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuat mata dan bibirnya menganga.

Puluhan kardus kosong bertengger di dalam teritori rumahnya, menyentuh rumput-rumput hijau segar yang sudah Sehun jaga keindahannya. Pemuda itu melirik rumah bising di sebelahnya, melihat sosok seorang yeoja bermasker medis yang sedang keluar dengan membawa kardus-kardus kosong di luar rumahnya. Ketika bertemu mata dengan Sehun, ia tersenyum yang mungkin saja tak akan Sehun sadari.

Sehun menatap kardus-kardus dalam teritorial rumahnya tak percaya. Pandangannya berganti pada gadis bermasker yang baru keluar dari rumah tersebut. _Apa-apaan gadis ini?_

"Hei, _calm down. I will handle them_."

Sehun kembali melirik gadis yang sedang menuangkan kardus-kardus kosong di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya menunggu truk pengangkut sampah lewat. Gadis itu menatap Sehun, dan menyengir. _"I'm sorry, Sir."_

Pemuda itu memilih untuk tak membalas ucapan sang gadis, dan langsung memasuki mobil mewahnya. "_Pabboya_."

Tanpa tahu sama sekali bahwa gadis itu bisa mencerna dengan lancar bahasa Korea yang baru saja Sehun rutukkan. Sehun tak melihat ketika gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku kan, hanya meminta sedikit tempat! Jangan kesal begitu!"

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya. Oh, apakah gadis itu mengerti bahasa Korea-nya?

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, memundurkan mobilnya dan melaju tanpa menghiraukan suara makian berbahasa Korea yang dituturkan gadis bermasker itu. Tanpa membuka maskernya pun, Sehun bisa tahu pasti wanita itu punya paras menakutkan dan wajah garang karena teriakan emosinya yang kelewat menarik perhatian.

_Gah, apa itu pacarnya Pak Jamie? Tidak cocok sekali._

.

.

.

Sehun kembali dari _Walmart_, supermarket terkemuka di Amerika, dengan membawa sekitar empat kantung besar berisi bahan masaknya untuk mengisi kekosongan di kulkasnya. Segera setelah bertransaksi dan meletakkan semua kantung berat itu di bagasinya, ia menuju satu toko kue asing untuk membelikan beberapa _macaroon _dan _rainbow cake _untuk Tao yang begitu menyukai rasa manis dan Kris yang menyukai beberapa _macaroon _legit. Ia melandaskan mobilnya di jalanan dalam kecepatan minimum, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kepadatan di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya menuju perumahan berbintang tujuh atau mungkin lebih di New York.

Ketika melihat peringatan lampu merah, matanya terpaku pada beberapa anak di trotoar yang saling mengejar dan bermain pistol-pistolan. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada sesosok nenek tua yang membawa kantung plastik _Walmart_ berjalan tertatih-tatih di ujung trotoar. Rasanya Sehun tadi melihat sosok semacam itu di supermarket, mungkin memang wanita tua yang sama.

Sehun melirik beberapa restoran bernuansa Asia yang tadi dilewatinya saat melajukan mobilnya. Liurnya semakin tertahan di mulutnya, ia ingin membuat _bulgogi _pedasyang sering dibuatkan ibunya semasa hidupnya di Korea begitu sampai rumah.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, ia melihat rerumputan di pinggir pagar rumahnya sudah bersih dari tumpukan dus kosong yang tadi dikirimkan gadis tak dikenal di rumah sebelah. Ia tersenyum, seraya mengeluarkan plastik gelap berisi kue-kue manis yang baru dibelinya dan berjalan menuju rumah Kris. "Tao-_ahjumma_? Kris-_ahjussi_? Aku membawakan sesuatu."

Pintu langsung terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan boots hijau kotor masih bersarang di kakinya dan bajunya yang serampangan. Ia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya dengan senang. "Hei, Sehunnie. Ayo masuk."

Sehun langsung mundur selangkah. "Maaf, _ahjussi_. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini. Oleh-oleh dari perjalanan macet di New York," ucap Sehun yang membuat Kris tertawa renyah. Sang istri keluar dengan penampilan memukau yang membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Sehuna. Kau melupakan undangan _lava cake _buatanku?" tanya Tao dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun meringis. "Tentu tidak. Kalau bisa aku ingin membawa pulang saja. Boleh, _ahjumma_?" Tao mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang makan.

Kris mengambil kantung yang disodorkan Sehun, dan menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kau tak memberiku _escargot _lagi, kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik, yang membuat Sehun menggeleng dengan senyum geli. "Aku takkan membuatmu _paranoid _lagi, _ahjussi_."

Kris mendengus, seraya masuk dengan membawa kantung beraroma tepung kukus lembut yang diberikan Sehun. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi penuh harap paman tua kesayangannya itu ketika menatap kantung yang disodorkannya.

Lima menit kemudian, Tao kembali dengan membawa kantung plastik kuning cerah transparan berisi dua kotak plastik berlumur cokelat yang membuat Sehun terpaku melihatnya. Ia menerima _souvenir _manis yang diberikan Tao, sebelum memeluk wanita tua itu dengan erat. "_Khamsahamnida_, Tao-_ahjumma_."

Tao tak membalas, hanya tersenyum manis dengan perlakuan putra angkatnya itu. Ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, Sehun baru mengingat pertanyaannya tadi. Ah, dia benar-benar pelupa.

"Yeoja di rumah sebelahku itu siapa? Pacar _Mr._Kendall?"

Tao seketika terbahak, yang membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Ia mencari-cari bagian mana dari pertanyaannya yang lucu, namun jawabannya buntu. Ia baru akan bertanya lagi, sebelum Tao menjawab pertanyaannya. "Gadis yang baru kau lihat itu, ya? Itu tetangga baru kita, mereka bertukar rumah di Jepang. _Mr. _Kendall bilang, Jepang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Amerika."

_Kecuali gempanya, _Sehun membatin.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Orang Jepang?" tanyanya seraya melirik rumah di sebelah kirinya, yang dibalas dengan gelengan Tao. "Korea?" tanyanya ketika teringat dengan makian berbahasa Korea sang gadis bermasker, yang lagi-lagi disambut dengan gelengan pelan Tao. "Oh, lalu?"

"Cina," balas Tao tegas. Sehun menatap Tao. Benar juga, Tao mantan warga dari negara yang menurut Sehun agak _perlente_.

Sehun tak menanyakan apapun, namun Tao melanjutkan. "Dia orang Cina yang menetap cukup lama di Jepang. Kelihatannya ia baru dapat udara segar baru di Amerika. Namanya... uhm... kurasa Xi Lohan."

"Lohan? Ikan lohan?" timpal Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat Tao terbahak.

Wanita itu menepuk pundak Sehun lembut. "Istirahatlah. Jangan sampai tulang tanganmu retak membawa belanjaan dari _Walmart_," pesan Tao, mengingat kebiasaan Sehun ketika pergi malam-malam.

Sehun mengangguk. "_Jaljayo_."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai keramaian, kebisingan, suara klakson mobil saling berbalasan, apalagi suara volume benda entah apa yang diperkeras dan sangat menarik perhatian. Pemuda yang sedang asyik menikmati daging sapi _bulgogi _kenyal seraya menunduk memainkan _smartphone_-nya, menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar suara musik _rock n roll _bercampur _jazz _dan _hip hop _yang membuat semua surga duniawinya lenyap dalam sekejap.

Ia sangat yakin sosok yang sudah membuang habis semua surga duniawinya itu adalah sang tetangga baru, Ikan Lohan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan suara musik tidak jelas itu, yang membuat suaranya makin memekakkan telinga. Ia berpikir-pikir, apakah Tao dan Kris mendengar suara sekencang itu. Ia langsung mematikan _smartphone_-nya, dan menghabiskan _bulgogi_ yang amat menggiurkan itu segesitnya.

Suara riuh itu makin menembus gendang telinga Sehun, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menggerutu dengan sebal. Ia mencoba naik ke lantai dua dan bersantai di ruang keluarga, yang tak sedikit pun membuat suara itu lenyap dari kedua telinganya.

Lagu _rock n roll _jaman dulu yang membuat Sehun pusing itu berganti menjadi lagu _ballad seriosa _yang membuat Sehun harus menekan kuat-kuat emosi yang sedang meletup-letup. Bukan berarti ia tak menyukai lagu _ballad_, hanya saja tekanan suaranya sangat nyaring. Jika sang penyanyi melakukan pertunjukan _live _di dekatnya, sudah dipastikan jendela di seluruh rumahnya pecah.

_Gadis macam apa sih dia? Seleranya buruk sekali._

Setahunya, gadis-gadis Cina bukanlah gadis yang gemar membuat rumah penuh akan suara-suara mengerikan, bahkan para gadis Cina terkesan sangat polos namun seksi dengan sikap yang penurut akan semua aturan. Sehun mulai meragukan asal tempat sang yeoja bermasker, jangan-jangan dia dari Rio de Janeiro di Brazil.

Namun, matanya mendongak ke atas dengan pikiran melayang. Tao bilang Xi Lohan pindah ke Jepang dari Cina, tapi ia sangat bagus dalam bercakap bahasa Korea. Saat memaki Sehun tadi, suaranya meluncur tanpa kesalahan. Bentuk ejaannya pun benar. Darimana dia belajar bahasa Korea?

Ketika ia menyalakan _smartphone_-nya, secara kebetulan ada panggilan masuk masih menggantung di ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya, _"Oh Sehun speaking."_

"_Well hello there. This is your lovely bestie, Yeollie."_

Sehun mendengus. Ia lupa membaca nama sang penelepon. "Apa?" tanya Sehun ketus. Terdengar suara tawa serak basah dari _speaker smartphone_-nya. _"Hei, ada apa?"_

"Tidak ada. Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Sehun ketika menyadari suara kresek-kresek dari tempat Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, ia adalah seorang _happy virus _paling menyedihkan yang pernah Sehun temui karena kerajinan tertawa bahkan ketika ia sedang sakit parah setengah tahun lalu.

"_Entahlah. Ini tentang anjing. Kalau tidak salah Chihuahua Beverly Hills."_

Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya. "Wah, aku tak tahu kau suka film semacam itu."

"_Aku hanya mengikuti kemauan Baekkie."_

"_Hei, suara bising macam apa itu? Kau sedang pesta?"_

Sehun menghela napas panjang, menatap rumah satu lantai di sebelahnya melalui jendela terdekat, melihat sosok bayangan gadis yang sedang meloncat-loncat di balik gorden putih transparan yang dipasangnya. Menurut Sehun itu sangat memalukan. "Ada orang gila baru saja karaokean."

"_Kris-ahjussi bisa melakukan itu?"_

"Bukan dia, _pabbo_."

Sehun beranjak meraih sekaleng _cola _dari kulkasnya, dan menenggaknya seraya menunggu Chanyeol membalas. Ketika Chanyeol tak mengucapkan apa pun, ia langsung menaruh gelas kalengnya di meja. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

Ia bisa mendengar suara tegukan di seberangnya. Entah apa yang sedang Chanyeol teguk. _"Junmyeon bocah itu baru saja memberi kita pekerjaan tambahan."_

Perut Sehun langsung mual mendengarnya. Ia membayangkansang _angelic leader _tertawa jahat seraya memberikan berkas-berkas mengerikan tepat di wajah Sehun, memaksanya menyelesaikan semua tugas yang sangat membosankan itu dalam satu hari penuh. Uh. "Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Sehun seraya berusaha tegak, kemudian menenggak habis _cola_-nya sebelum membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"_Kita harus observasi ke London dua bulan lagi. Ada banyak berkas dokumen menggila yang dikirimkannya lewat email. Aku takut kau jadi trauma dengan berkas-berkas itu ketika aku menunjukkannya."_

Sehun mendengus. "Aku sudah sangat trauma sejak awal," balasnya santai, seraya menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara yang lebih baik daripada tontonan gadis karaoke yang sangat tidak senonoh di sampingnya.

"_Okay. Don't be late tomorrow, eh, baby? Love you."_

_**Pip.**_

_Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menerima pemuda homo begitu?_

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan orang-orang tidak waras kecuali Tao dan Kris yang mengelilinginya dimana-mana. Belum lagi ditambah tetangga baru yang sama sekali bukan tipe ideal di belahan negara manapun di Eropa, Xi Lohan.

Sehun bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut dan seisi rumah yeoja itu jika suatu hari bisa memasukinya dengan leluasa.

Ia menguap lebar. Matanya menoleh pada kulkas yang masih penuh dengan semua bahan masak bulanannya. Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil semangkuk _lava cake _yang sudah cukup dingin di kulkas dan menikmatinya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, menemani Sehun bangun dengan aroma cokelat kuat yang menguar dari mulutnya dengan mulus. Ia menghirup aroma cokelat nikmat itu tanpa merasa terganggu, teringat akan banyaknya _lava cake _yang ia lahap dalam semalam. Ia bangkit untuk menarik gorden jendela kamarnya, menampilkan panorama pagi yang menyejukkan dan indah di kota besar Amerika yang tak pernah tidur itu. _It's time to bathing._

Lima belas menit berada di kamar mandi, Sehun keluar dengan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya dan bertelanjang dada, mengambil kemeja putih bersih dan jas abu-abu mulus dari lemarinya. Bersama dengan celana berbahan sama dengan jas serta kaus kaki putih yang halus, Sehun turun menuju meja makan dan memanggang roti untuk membuat roti panggang celup vanilla. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai menu-menu penambah kalori di pagi hari, karena ia bisa langsung membakarnya habis-habisan begitu memasuki gerbang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Ketika tengah menunggu roti di _toaster _matang dan lelehan vanilla putih di panci mewangi, ia mengambil _smartphone-_nya yang tertinggal di kamar. Seperti biasanya, ia akan menemui banyak _miscall _dari _leader _perusahaan yang usianya tak terlalu tua darinya, Kim Junmyeon. Sehun tak pernah suka memanggilnya Suho, karena itu artinya malaikat dan ia tak suka memanggil pria yang suka berkoar dimana-mana itu dengan sebutan yang amat manis.

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara dentingan bel di _toaster_, menatap dua lembar roti panggang yang sangat menggiurkan.

Sepotong roti panggang yang sudah dicelupkan ke cairan vanilla baru akan menyentuh ujung lidahnya ketika suara dering _smartphone-_nya mengalihkan perhatian. Oh, ayolah. Oh Sehun begitu ingin menikmati pagi yang damai setelah semalam suntuk bersama musik mengerikan dari tetangga sebelah.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan sepuluh panggilan masuk itu, hingga akhirnya kepalanya terasa berat dengan panggilan kesebelas yang sangat keras kepala.

Ia mengangkatnya dengan kesal. _"Sehun-ah?"_

"Kenapa?" balas Sehun singkat, seraya turun sehabis sarapan dengan menggenggam kunci mobil yang bergemerincing di tangannya. Ia ingin mendaratkan pot bunga mawar di rumahnya ke atas kepala sang ketua jika dia benar-benar bukan pimpinannya.

"_Oh, sudah bangun? Kau sudah ditelepon Chanyeol dan melihat inbox email-mu?"_

"Chanyeol sudah, _email _belum."

Ia bisa mendengar suara 'oh' yang lirih di seberang sana. "Ada perubahan jadwal?" tanyanya seraya memutar kenop pintu utama rumahnya. Memandang sinar matahari yang sangat indah di musim dingin membuat hatinya sedikit hangat. _"Nope, nope. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan berkas yang akan kau terima dari Chanyeol dengan baik. Aku tak mau ada sedikit pun kesalahan dari observasi kali ini, karena tentunya gaji kalian akan setimpal dengan usahanya."_

_Asal kau tahu tak ada manusia yang sempurna, Malaikat Neraka._

"Oh, baiklah."

"_Oke. Kalau tidak salah masih ada satu berkas yang belum kau kirimkan padaku. Today, right now, i need it. Okay?"_

Sehun mengangguk. _"I'll handle it, Mr. Don't wor–"_

_**BRUSHHHH!**_

Telepon terputus mendadak. Sebelah kiri tubuhnya mulai terasa lengket dan dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung menggigil tak karuan. Ia melepas ponselnya dan menatapnya tak percaya. Tubuh belakang _smartphone_-nya basah tanpa sisa, yang langsung membuat ponselnya mati dan tak bisa dinyalakan. Ia menatap tubuh sebelah kirinya yang basah, dan melotot. Jangan, jangan, jangan. Ini pakaian kerja terakhir yang baru disetrikanya. Kenapa harus begini?

Ia melirik pada sumber masalah. Seorang gadis yang sedang memegang selang air yang masih mengucur, tersenyum dengan raut wajah pias pada Sehun. Sehun terpaku. Ia terlihat sangat hijau, seperti _gardener _awam, dengan tangan yang memegang selang bergetar hebat. "_Mi-mi-mi-m-m-mianhae..."_

"_Jeongmal mianhae_... _So-sorry_..."

Itu. Gadis. Memalukan. Yang. Tadi. Malam. Menyusahkannya.

Sehun tak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya setengah membentak dengan bahasa Korea, yang membuat gadis itu terhenyak. Gadis itu tampak kaget dan takut. Sehun agak kasihan melihat kepiasan yang terpancar di wajahnya, tapi ia sudah tak peduli karena ini berurusan dengan pekerjaannya. Bajunya. Bosnya. Harga dirinya.

"Ak-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tadi aku sedang menyiram bu-bunga, ta-tapi... ter-ternyata tekanan selang air di Am-Amerika jauh kencang de-dengan di Jepang..."

_Alasan tidak logis macam apa itu?_

"_Pabboya_! Ini bajuku untuk ke kantor!" maki Sehun yang sudah tak kuat menahan emosinya, membuat gadis itu melotot. Sehun menatap sebelah kiri tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, dan mengucapkan beragam kalimat kasar dalam hatinya. Ia menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan muak, yang membuat gadis itu bangkit dari ketakutannya dan berlari menghampiri Sehun. "Hei, asal kau tahu, aku ini _tidak sengaja_!" serunya dengan menekan dua kata terakhir yang membuat perut Sehun mual.

Sehun menyelipkan ponselnya yang kelihatannya mati total di saku celananya yang kering dan menuding sang gadis dengan tatapannya yang menikam. "Aku tak tahu apa urusanmu. Jadi jangan mendekatiku," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu mengerikan.

Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang yeoja itu serukan, kemudian melajukan Ferrari hitamnya meninggalkan sejuta kekesalan untuk gadis dengan nama serupa ikan yang ikut menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Ia sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengganti baju. Seluruh bajunya masih dalam keranjang cucian, belum ia cuci semua.

Hari cerahnya berubah menjadi hari terburuk pertama dalam bulan November.

.

.

.

Sehun yang memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan ekspresi masam membuat beberapa orang menatapnya heran, tampak aneh dengan ekspresinya yang tidak secerah kemarin-kemarin. Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya terkejut melihat sebelah tubuh Sehun yang basah, mencoba menahan tawanya melihat sahabatnya sendiri tampak masam di depan layar komputer. _"Hey, what's wrong?"_ tanya Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya, yang disambut dengan senyum kecut Sehun.

"Ada orang gila baru saja menyiramku," balas Sehun seadanya, seraya mengetik suatu keperluan kantor di program pengolah kata. Jawaban Sehun yang tidak menyenangkan membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Chanyeol sudah bilang," ucap Jongin, menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Sehun meliriknya. "Kau ada masalah dengan tetangga barumu?"

"_It's not neighbor. It's a really really really big shit."_

Ucapan sembrono Sehun membuat Jongin agak terbahak. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun. "Cinta datang dari kebencian."

Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi paling aneh yang membuat Jongin langsung terbahak melihatnya. Sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, setengah bibirnya yang terangkat dan setengah lagi menganga. _Derp _Sehun yang sanggup membuat hidup Jongin semakin cerah dengan tawanya. "Menyukai gadis aneh yang menyukai musik tidak jelas, tidak bisa mengurus rumah tangganya bahkan menyiram bunga? Ayolah, otakmu itu dimana."

Jongin memperhatikan layar komputernya yang penuh dengan gambar pakaian-pakaian dengan model beragam, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau bisa menjadi bapak rumah tangganya," ucapnya santai yang langsung kalem ketika melihat tatapan Sehun yang sedingin es kutub.

"Kkamjong, kau menerima _email _dari Junmyeon?" tanya Sehun lirih, takut sang pimpinan mendengar namanya dipanggil tanpa embel-embel _Mr. _atau _sir_.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Observasi lagi? Tentu saja. Aku, kau, dan Chanyeol selalu ada dalam daftar super terbatas itu. Dan kita akan ke London, akhirnya ke tempat yang lebih _manis_."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa tidak bocah neraka itu saja yang mengurus semua itu. Observasi. Mendatangi toko baju. Memilah-milih. Lalu pulang dengan membawa sedikit laporan yang menurutnya amat sangat penting," ujar Sehun, berusaha menumpahkan kekesalannya dari ingatan mengenai gadis ceroboh di sebelah rumahnya. Jongin yang mengerti makna pembicaraan itu tertawa renyah, lembut dan bersahabat. "Kau harus tahu makna dari kata _bos _yang sebenarnya, Tuan Oh."

"Lagipula, kau tidak lebih tua darinya. Kau seorang termuda di sini, _magnae_."

Sehun mendesah ketika membuka _inbox email_ yang dikatakan Junmyeon. Beragam info mengerikan dan berkas-berkas yang jika di-_print _akan menimbulkan banjir dokumen itu membuat matanya juling. "Masih untung kita diberi jam pulang normal," ujar Jongin memperingatkan, yang membuat Sehun makin dongkol. "Dengan banyak kegiatan yang sangat tidak waras."

Dua kali Jongin terbahak mendengar semua gerutuan Sehun, dua kali pula dirinya mendapatkan lirikan sedingin es dari pangeran albino itu.

.

.

.

Sekitar empat jam mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi kantor, membuat Sehun akhirnya merasa tidak betah. Ia beranjak menuju _cafe counter _di lantai tiga perusahaannya, dengan membawa permintaan Jongin akan segelas _cappucino _hangat favoritnya. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Sehun akan menikmati jenis kopi yang sama untuk meredakan berbagai macam memori-memori yang meriuh rendah di dalam otaknya. Rasanya seperti ditikam besi lebih dari sepuluh kilo yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak gegar otak.

Ketika melintasi _lift _di lantai dua, tempat ruang kerjanya berada, Sehun samar-samar melihat sosok yang cukup familiar di depan meja laporan lowongan kerja. Ia tampak ceria–sepertinya–, tapi Sehun tak bisa melihat rupanya dari depan.

Pemuda itu secepatnya memesan segelas kopi _less sugar _dan _cappucino _hangat, dan berjalan turun dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Itulah kebiasaan rajin seorang Oh Sehun, karena menurutnya menggunakan _lift _hanya menyia-nyiakan kedua kakinya.

Ketika matanya melintasi meja laporan lowongan kerja sekali lagi, matanya melotot lebar melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan sana. Lututnya lemas melihatnya.

Xi Lohan. Dengan pakaian kerja ungu muda. Rambut cokelat keemasan yang dikuncir kuda di belakang. Serta sepatu yang mungkin saja bermerek _Gucci _dengan ukuran hak sangat tinggi membuat Sehun ngeri melihatnya.

Segenap emosi yang tadi tertelan tiba-tiba muncul menggeram marah. Sehun menggenggam gelas kopinya dengan erat.

_Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Jangan bilang dia sedang melamar kerja!?_

Oh, oh, oh, oh. Lebih baik perusahaan yang mereknya berkibar dimana-mana ini berubah saja menjadi perusahaan reyot dimana tak ada yang mau melamar kerja di sana selain Sehun, tak terkecuali gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sehun mendecih. Berharap setulus-tulusnya pada Tuhan agar gadis itu tidak diperbolehkan bekerja di sini atau menggila saja seperti di rumahnya sehingga ia dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari gedung itu.

Sehun memang gila. Tapi, ia tak mau melihat wajah yang tak merasa bersalah itu di sini. _Sama sekali tak mau._

Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan wajah penat, seraya memberikan segelas _cappucino _pada Jongin. Jongin meminumnya dengan semangat, dengan sebelah matanya yang melirik perubahan wajah Sehun. "Kau tadi melihat apa? Hantu?" tanya Jongin jahil.

"Jauh lebih buruk dari hantu."

_**CKLEK**_

Suara pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka membuat Sehun semakin menutup diri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tidak normal ke layar komputer, membuat Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ketika melihat seorang wanita luwes berambut hitam keriting menawan bersama seorang gadis asing di belakangnya, ia ber-'oh' ria.

"_Enjoy your first day here, Miss Xixi. Cheers!"_

"_Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Geith."_

Sehun makin benci ketika melihat sepasang meja kerja kosong di belakangnya. Ia amat sangat berharap gadis menyusahkan itu tidak mengambil bangku kosong di sana. _Jangan sampai._

"Kau kenapa, Bung?"

"_Shut the fuck up."_

Suara ketukan _higheels _terdengar di ruang kerja lebar dengan penyejuk yang tak sanggup membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Gadis itu mendekati bangku di belakang Sehun, habislah dia. Ketika ketukan _higheels _itu berhenti tepat di belakangnya, Sehun berhenti bernapas. Ia _sangat _tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis sangat ceroboh dan tak tahu sopan santun itu.

_**Trek.**_

"_Aaaah... it's good!"_

Suara desahan senang dari belakangnya membuat Sehun menghela napas. Kecil kemungkinan gadis itu bisa mengetahui siapa dia.

Ia baru akan berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan dalam hatinya ketika satu sapaan yang sangat lembut berhasil membuat rahangnya mengeras.

"_Hello, Mr. Oh. Have a nice day~!"_

.

.

.

Baik di sebelah rumahnya atau di belakangnya, Xi Lohan benar-benar tidak menguntungkan bagi Oh Sehun. Ia sangat ceroboh, bahkan hampir menumpahkan secangkir teh panas di lengan baju Sehun yang sudah basah. Jongin yang baru menyadari itu hanya tertawa, menganggap itu semua takdir yang malah membuat Sehun ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di perut pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Oh... jadi kau orang Korea?"

"Iya."

"Wah, kau putih sekali, ya."

"Ini albino."

"Orang Asia bisa terkena albino?"

"Itu sudah wajar di sini."

Gadis berambut cokelat keemasan di belakang Sehun menghentikan obrolannya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kau ini... orangnya jutek sekali, ya."

"Entahlah."

"Padahal pada Tao-_ahjumma _dan Kris-_ahjussi_ kau itu sangat baik!"

Kalimat itu langsung membuat Sehun membeku. "Kau... memanggil mereka seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja! Tao-_ahjumma _sangat baik, Kris-_ahjussi _apalagi! Betul, kan?"

_Apa-apaan itu? Ia merebut panggilanku pada Tao dan Kris?_

"Oh, oke."

"Hei, apa rumahmu itu–"

Suara dering telepon berhasil membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuat Sehun berbisik terima kasih pada ponsel sang gadis yang menyelamatkan jiwanya. Kalau ditanya terus, bisa-bisa ia menjadi mayat hidup sampai di rumahnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding tepat di sampingnya. Ah, sebentar lagi pasti Junmyeon memperbolehkannya pulang. Semua tugasnya sudah selesai sejak tadi. Ia hanya mengecek desain baju yang dibuat para bawahannya sebelum menyerahkan semua desain memukau itu pada pimpinannya yang super perfeksionis.

"_Mwoya_?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir itu membuat Sehun mendelik. Ia bisa merasakan getaran di belakangnya. Gadis itu pun bangkit dengan terburu-buru, membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dengan segenap pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam otak Sehun. Pemuda itu pun mengedikkan bahunya, seraya melirik layar komputernya dengan teliti. Mungkin gadis itu baru menerima telepon dari pihak rumah sakit jiwa untuk memasukkannya dan ia berusaha kabur dari kecaman pihak rumah sakit jiwa itu. Ha. Ha.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan mengetik sesuatu di layar komputernya, ketika mendengar suara dering telepon di meja kerjanya.

"_Oh Sehun speaking."_

"_Mr. Oh, someone need to talking to you. Right now."_

"_Got it."_

"_Sehuna?"_

Suara teriakan itu membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kenal benar suara ini. _"Waeyo, ahjumma?"_

"_I-itu... ru-rumah Lohan..."_

Sehun yang tadinya memasang ekspresi cemas, kini berubah datar tanpa arti. Ia mendengus. Ia kira ada sesuatu yang darurat pada wanita kesayangannya, ternyata tentang si gadis _sakit jiwa._

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Sehun malas, seraya mengetik-ketik huruf-huruf tidak menentu di lembar memo komputernya. Entah apa yang akan ditulisnya. Yang ada malah tulisan 'Xi Lohan' yang membuatnya langsung menghapusnya dengan kesal. Ia bisa mendengar nada ketakutan di seberang sana. "_Ahjumma_? Ada apa?"

Pada detik berikutnya, lutut Sehun kembali lemas entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"_Rumah Lohan terbakar, Sehuna! Sekarang bantuanku hanya kau, kumohon! Cepatlah pulang, rumah Lohan terbakar!"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Author's Area :_

Halloooooooo XD aku baru masuk ke dunia screenplays sebagai author, karena kemarin2 aku cuma baca doang dan ngefav fav terus XD /plak

Buat yang heran sama penyebutan nama 'Lohan', coba kalian baca ficnya baik-baik, terus cari bagian mana yg bikin sehun nyebut luhan pake lohan. Gampang kok XD

Aku heran kenapa tbtb ngambil tema western gini, padahal aku mah gak suka kehidupan Amerika, ribet kayaknya-_- tapi negara maju yang aku kenal banget paling Amerika, kalau Jepang buat dunia anime aku XDDD terus kalo ada kata garis miring yang salah, kasih tau aja. Aku nggak pinter bahasa inggris, tapi sok gini XD

Kalau Sehun jadi atasan di perusahaan gitu, kayaknya keren gagah pula, aduh suami aku diapain aja udah cakep apalagi pake jas :""") #ditendangsehun

Kapan2 aku mau kasih tau apa nama perusahaannya, pokoknya itu perusahaan beken di Amerika. Pokoknya nama perusahaannya 'anu' #digaplok

Aku cinta mati sama HUNHAN XDDDD aku pertamanya suka chanbaek eh suka hunhan juga abis baca suatu ff XD itu kereeeeen banget! Ternyata bayangin luhan jadi cewek beneran deh, cantik banget XDDD

Semoga terhibur/? dengan prolog yang super gaje ini ya:"""D ini juga aku sambil bayangin Sehun kerja di Amerika, duileh itu galau... ganteng gila XD /lebay /digaploksehun

Ada kesalahan atau apapun bisa review atau pm aku, hehe :)

With Love,

Analicious.

_Jakarta, 9 July 2014._

_Analicious._


End file.
